


【so】Sugar

by Harezone



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Male Pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harezone/pseuds/Harezone
Summary: 避雷見tag黑道老大夫人的故事從Sugar那首歌得到的靈感有去實地考察XDDD
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

「嫁給我吧。」

不，不能這樣說。

「願意以後都讓我來陪伴你嗎？」

到底應該如何開口呢？

糖，抑或是毒藥，不管是前者還是後者，那個人自從櫻井第一次嚐過滋味之後便浸入了他的骨髓，他對他漫不經心，卻不知道只需一個唇貼唇的輕吻便可以使他無可救藥地墮入以他命名的漩渦，水藻拉著他的雙腳，湖水浸濕他的衣服，櫻井清楚自己再也沒法逃脫了，他所有的今後都會陷在這個泥濘的沼澤裡，但他卻甘之如飴。

他已經不能再猶豫了，今晚的約會他非得要把這話說出來才行，櫻井看著手中已經被他開開合合了無數次的戒指盒，突然想起第一次讓自己紅了眼眶的那場婚禮。

鮮花、誓約、一塵不染的白色婚紗，這場儀式之後，站在台上的兩個人就要在一起度過一輩子了吧。

他那時剛從應慶畢業，學得明明是經濟卻跌跌撞撞進了一家電視台工作，從老家搬出來獨自在東京居住的第一天就和想要結婚的女友大吵一架分了手，「如果你不能給我未來的承諾，那我為什麼還要和你在一起！」

如果當時他能把這種虛無飄渺的承諾能夠輕易說出口，大概現在也不會在前女友的婚禮上觸景傷情了，櫻井鼻子一酸，匆忙站起來，肩膀卻重重地撞上後面走過來的人。

「哎唷……」身後穿著深藍色和服的人緊摀著手臂，小聲嘟囔。

好香，沁人心脾的氣味突然在他鼻腔裡橫衝直撞，明明法律規定在這種公共場合所有alpha和omega都必須使用抑制劑，為什麼香味還是從面前這個人的和服後領不停散發出來？ 

「好痛。」 

「啊對不起！」櫻井用手背擦了擦眼角，試圖掩飾自己的失態，「很疼嗎？不然我帶您去醫院檢查一下吧？」 

「那……走吧。」那人抬著下巴仰起臉來看他，微微垂著的眉角下，那一眼似是含情又像是嗔怪，伸給他的指尖冷冰冰的，施舍給櫻井一抹暗香。

那天他們並沒有去醫院，櫻井在這所高級和式庭院酒店的迴廊裡走了又走，最後跟在那人後面進了角落裡的一間洗手間。他到底是誰？面前纖細的腰肢在和服腰帶的束縛中小幅扭動著，櫻井不自覺地踏上那人足袋經過的地方，想了一路也不記得在婚禮開始的時候見過他，直到身後傳來喀噠一聲，他才意識到自己出不去了。

他就站在鏡子前面，看著他把一隻袖子從肩頭扯下來，「您自己過來看看，都撞紅了。」那處光裸潔白的皮膚在悄聲誘著他，過來摸摸吧，快來。

櫻井才發現他不是omega，更不會是alpha，這個beta脖頸後面的腺體小小的，被髮尾遮掩著幾乎看不見，但是好香，比櫻井聞過的任何一個omega都要誘人。他著了魔一樣伸出手，虛空地撫在那塊並不存在的紅痕上面，然後用了點力在脆弱的皮膚上留下一個拇指的指痕，「真的紅了呢。」

「您真是……怎麼這麼粗魯。」他精緻的眉頭皺起來，似乎是嫌櫻井弄疼了他，然後用那隻手臂攬上櫻井的後頸，指尖若有若無地在腺體上磨蹭著，嘴上却無情地給他冠上一個莫須有的罪名，「您怎麼賠我？」

他還能怎麼賠？

他的香氣籠罩著他，在櫻井頂进那個和omega別無二致的小穴時變得更濃烈也更放縱，洗手台上已經積了一灘順著股縫流下來的清液，他神秘的美人在他身下動情地呻吟出聲，晃動著腰肢主動迎合上來吞吃粗大的陰莖，修長的雙腿更是緊緊纏在他的腰上熱情地催促著他，「啊再、再快一点！」

Alpha一直以來隱藏著的獸性在這場性愛裡面再也壓抑不住了，他把他從台子上抱下來，翻身從後面更深地進入，沒幾下就感覺到了生殖腔口的位置，身下人兒突然拔高的叫聲與骨子裡渴望佔有的天性催促他不停研磨著那條縫隙，重重一頂竟然直接進了這個尤為緊緻窄小的地方。

這個本應屬於omega用來孕育生命的地方竟然被他在這個beta的身體內部輕易頂開了，「啊怎麼、回事，嗯、哈啊，快出去！」原本任他在身體裡為所欲為的人似乎也被嚇到了，但臉上明顯又是一副因為強烈快感而失神的表情，口中呼出的呻吟一句句凝在鏡子上，又被自己在空中亂抓的手指抹花了。

「嗯啊～不！不要！要、不行了、嗯！」

但是櫻井已經停不下來了，他如同失去理智一般一下下操幹著，alpha即將成結的陰莖被突然痙攣一樣收縮的小穴緊緊吸住。

狹小的房間裡彷彿還迴盪著那人高潮時的媚叫，原本想要繼續下去的櫻井卻被他再次開口時那冷冽決絕的聲音喚醒了理智，「出去！不要射在我裡面！」強烈的快感讓他再也忍耐不住，瀕臨高潮前拔出陰莖，將大股濃稠的精液射在了那人的臀縫裡。

再次回到婚禮會場時，原本在他前面走著的那人像是在他眼皮底下消失了一樣，一直到婚禮結束的時候櫻井才終於又看到了那件染著紫藤花的和服，「那是誰？」他悄悄問起身邊的朋友。

「他呀，算是新郎的繼母，但是沒有入籍，所以不能正大光明地在婚禮上出現。」朋友趴在他耳邊，「他們那種家庭很複雜的。你知道的吧，新郎的父親，就是那個關東的極道頭目啊。」

「聽說他雖然是個生不出孩子的beta，但是很受寵呢，你看看，還被老大扶著上了車。」

櫻井什麼都不知道，他只知道看著那輛黑色的高級轎車載著那人緩緩開走，從此消失在他的視線里，那時的櫻井以為自己只是一個過客而已，他怎麼也不會想到，他們竟然將這種永遠注定要躲藏在黑暗裡的關係繼續了下去。

他重新見到他是在第二年的春天。

幾個月的時間裡櫻井試著和不同類型的交往對象約會，年輕帥氣的alpha總是受人歡迎的，在對他懷有好感的omega和beta裡面不乏溫柔美麗的面孔與性感誘惑的身體，可是卻沒有一個人能把他從對那場情事的回憶裡面拖出來。他只能選擇用工作轉移注意，可是卻依舊無法忘記那個下午，午夜時分說不出口的夢境上演，太陽出來以後留給他的只有濕冷的嘲弄。

那時櫻井跟著電視台的新聞節目組去山梨縣做一期特別採訪，恰逢櫻花花期，河口湖畔垂枝櫻開成了緋紅的朝霞，日出時分得以遠眺花海之中的富士倒影。結束了一天的工作，記憶中的香氣在他剛走進旅館時又一次迎面襲來，令他如癡如醉。

「智夫人。」兩個打掃走廊的員工鞠躬行禮。

櫻井回頭，看到那人腳步未停從他身邊經過，依舊一身深藍的和服，紋理卻是正值時令的櫻花，這位別人口中的智夫人微微昂著頭，眼角瞥到他時神情裡面沒有絲毫訝異，櫻井想，貴人多忘事，難道是他已經把他給忘了個一乾二淨？

夜風吹著溫泉裡升起來的蒸汽虛虛環在他身邊，櫻井放下手中的酒杯，嘆了口氣闔上眼睛，再睜眼時曾經無數次在他夢中出現過的面孔重新出現在眼前，周遭香甜的味道更濃了，他不敢置信地伸出手來，直到指尖觸及到溫暖柔軟的面頰，他才敢相信這不是夢境。

「我敲門了，您沒聽見。」

「我還以為您已經不記得我了。」

「櫻井先生，您話可真多。」他屈腿坐在池邊居高臨下看著櫻井，低頭和他靠得愈來愈近，一雙唇瓣貼在櫻井耳旁呢喃，「我都來到這裡了，您還要泡溫泉嗎？」

「您到底是誰？」櫻井問了出來，可是只得到一聲嗤笑。

「這對您來說不是很重要吧？」

「如果您以後能不再出現在我夢裡的話。」

「那還成了我的錯了？」美人在他耳邊抿著嘴笑了笑，溫熱的鼻息打在櫻井耳廓，他側著臉一邊漫不經心地和他接吻，靈活的舌頭在他的唇瓣上舔了又舔，一邊又用指尖蘸著水在他胸膛上勾畫，「大野智，我的名字。」

「您怎會知道我房間？」

「翔くん，」他口中親暱地叫著櫻井的名字，把手伸進水面以下，「你已經讓我等很久了，知道嗎？」

「還是說你想直接在這裡做？」那隻骨節分明的手在看不見的地方握著櫻井，不輕不重地挑逗他的耐性，「我泡太久不行的，會暈。」

櫻井踩著池底站起來，無數水滴順著alpha流暢的肌肉線條滑下去，不知從何時開始已經變得直挺挺的陰莖露骨地宣告著最原始的慾望，他不管不顧直接把那人壓在岸邊的岩石上掠奪他柔軟的唇舌，和服腰帶三兩下扯開，沒有底衣的妨礙，原本就白皙的肌膚在月光下顯得尤為細膩，順著側腰一路摸下去，從穴口分泌出來的滑膩液體已經流到了臀尖，原來急迫的不止他一個。

「原來您已經這麼著急了嗎？」

他們一直做到了半夜，接下來的兩天依舊如此。櫻井不知道為什麼自己會如此瘋狂地縱慾，只要在兩個人見面就會纏綿在一起，整晚互相吻著對方身上仍未消退的痕跡，一直到最後一天的夜裡，在他吮吻大野纖細的脖頸時，「翔くん，不要……」

大野伸手推開了他，「那個人明天要回來，不要留痕跡。」

那是大野第一次向櫻井提起自己的事情。

他從不會對床伴說這些，冷冷的一個拒絕就能做到的事情他不會想去做什麼解釋，但是面對櫻井他卻在兩人原本純粹的關係裡面多嘴了一句，像是在尋求他的理解，翔くん，因為那個人會發現的，所以不要這樣。

櫻井對於他來說，從來都是特殊的。

大野第一次見到櫻井的時候，就知道他永遠不可能用對待其他人的方式來面對他，他躲在婚禮宴會的角落觀察著人群，陌生奇異的香氣漸漸填滿他的鼻腔，他第一次嗅到信息素的味道，第一次像個發情的omega羞恥地濕透了，他屏著呼吸把酒杯隨便留在不知道哪裡，下面濕漉漉的，快走兩步故意撞上他的獵物，或者說他的獵人用自己作為陷阱捕獲了他。

櫻井用alpha才有的粗大填滿了他因為長期的飢渴而變得更加淫蕩的地方，讓他在大理石的洗手台上叫得像個不知廉恥的蕩婦，可他絲毫無法辯解，原本那個平凡普通的beta早就在他心裡消失得無影無蹤，他就是一個在丈夫不在家時夜夜需要陌生男人撫慰的壞妻子，在繼子的婚禮上和初次見面的alpha苟合的繼母，陽光下他是見不得人的秘密，但是不知道多少人卻在暗中虔誠地膜拜他，讚美他那被丈夫調教得不遜色於任何一個omega的小穴。

就因為他是沒有發情期不會懷孕的beta，現在才可以隨便勾上順眼的做些不該做的事情，也就因為他是不會懷孕的beta，那時正值壯年的丈夫才願意讓他用身體作為交換向他幾欲傾倒的家族酒店施以援手，他的繼子才是黑道無人能夠動搖的唯一繼承者。

他的丈夫佔有了他，用了幾年時間將他並不適合性交的乾澀身體修改得渴望陰莖的狠狠貫穿，他所有證件上的名字依舊還是大野智，但他又不是他了。

但即使萬事皆不順遂，好在傾盡了父親所有心血的酒店在起死回生之後漸漸景氣起來，而就是在這溫泉酒店裡又讓他見到了櫻井。

他偷著動用黑道的資源，早就得知了櫻井的全部信息，家境優渥、出身名校的菁英alpha，不願接受父母的援手，畢業後另闢蹊徑進入電台成為新聞記者，工作敬業負責，畢業以後的感情生活卻是一片空白，照片中的帥氣臉龐掛著冷靜的笑容，一枚枚冰冷又優秀的標籤貼在這個名為櫻井翔的男人身上，漸漸構建出一副完整的畫面。在酒店的住客名單中看到櫻井的名字時，他覺得驚喜，又認為這是命運對他的考驗，他本想裝作不認識櫻井的樣子，在走廊裡直接無視他的出現，可是當他和櫻井對上視線，他就知道自己忍不住了，想著alpha被肌肉覆蓋的身體與強勢佔有他的懷抱，隱匿著的慾望又一次噴薄而出，上鎖的房間裡無論自己怎樣用手指蹂躪身後那個不停流水的小穴都沒有辦法得到滿足，大野一直煎熬著等到深夜才一半渴望一半羞恥地來到櫻井房間門前，將那扇罪惡之門再次拉開。

他漸漸地發現了，櫻井不只是資料裡所描述的那個機器人，他也不止是因為生理的渴求才在面對櫻井時無可奈何，他溫柔而火熱，鹿一般的眼眸中映出的是別樣的情愫，他會笨拙地把清晨工作時為他採下的一朵櫻花藏在西裝口袋裡悉心保護到兩人幽會的時候，櫻井渴望他、憐憫他，卻又克制著自己，時刻給予他所有的尊重。

大野的經歷讓他很容易就能判別誰是喜歡他，人的眼睛不會說謊，他大開著雙腿躺在榻榻米上，身上一絲不掛享受著alpha瀕臨高潮前在他身體裡奮力衝撞的刺激，他那半退化的生殖腔連丈夫都要費一番力氣才能進入，此時卻被櫻井輕易闖進來佔有，他被塞得滿滿的，但是身體依然覺得那不夠，他不想讓兩個人的關係突破性愛以外的界線，潛意識卻在渴求櫻井用結將他佔有，將精液射滿他的生殖腔，用銳利的犬齒咬破他脆弱的腺體，像標記一個omega一樣用信息素淹沒他。

「別出去。」他命令他，「射在我裡面。」

就讓他任性一回吧。

那晚之後大野就回到了東京，帶著庭園的偌大私宅對他來說卻像是囚牢一般的所在，他在丈夫留宿的時候盡著清清楚楚寫在協定上的義務無條件地獻上自己年輕緊緻的身體，「旦那さま、お帰り。」他至少要在主宅的臥室裡扮演好一個妻子的角色，然後在丈夫留宿別居的時候悄悄打通櫻井的電話，時間地點都由他定，而櫻井也是每次都紳士地從不爽約。

「母親，出門嗎？」

不常回家的繼子拉開起居室拉門的聲音嚇到了他，與父親如出一轍的身形神態又令大野的心情蒙上一層陰翳，「今天外面的天氣倒是很好，母親好興致。」

大野胡亂應了兩句，放下手裡的包又拿起來說只是出去買點東西，繼子倒是追問起來，「母親去買什麼？要我陪著嗎？」

「不用了，我很快就回來。」

「您說，如果我去求父親，他肯不肯把你讓給我呢？」高大的alpha突然走近，伸手壓在牆壁把大野困在玄關的一角，「母親以前不說過很喜歡我嗎？」

「明明那時你還小！」大野掙扎了幾下並沒有逃出alpha的懷抱，看著作勢要吻過來的繼子，他側開臉趴在他耳邊，聲音低得只有兩個人能聽見，「你父親說想讓我給他生個孩子。」

他出門後轉了幾圈，坐在公園的長椅上撥通了電話，聽筒裡傳出的聲音讓櫻井聽上去有些失真，「大野くん？」

「那個人的兒子回來了。」春末的陽光灑在他的帽簷上，看向遠處在鞦韆上玩耍的孩子時有些晃眼，「我們今天先不要見面了。」

「好。」

「抱歉，翔くん。」

「沒事，下次吧。」

他掛了電話，看了一眼屏幕上顯示出來的短短的通話時間，把手機放回包裡。從長椅上起身時沒站穩讓他想到了一點別的事情，大野沒有直接回去，再進門時天色已經不早了，他坐在玄關脫鞋，感覺整所宅邸的氣氛有點異樣。

「是智嗎？」丈夫的聲音從裡屋傳出來，他後背滲了點汗，先應了一聲換好鞋連忙進去，「旦那さま？」

「餓了嗎？先吃晚飯吧。」丈夫放下手中的茶杯，「今天都是你喜歡吃的。」

繼子不在房間，傭人把小桌在他面前擺開，餐具一一放好，味增湯很快分了層，用筷子攪攪又蒸出來的一團霧氣，桌上只有他自己的份，大野一口一口吃著，不太敢抬頭。

「吃完了？」

「吃完了。」

丈夫揮手讓人把桌子撤掉，和室裡的兩個人面對面坐著，「有人給我看了點東西。」一個厚厚的信封交在大野手裡，「你看看吧。」

他指尖有點顫抖，展了展信封的封口，裡面是一疊相紙，每一張上面都印著自己，和不同男人偷情的痕跡，黑暗的街巷、發出紅光的煙頭、霓虹燈，從冬到夏，虛幻的是背景的光影，而真實的是他叛逆悖德的慾望。

「你知道是誰給我的嗎？」

「旦那さま⋯⋯」

「進來。」

大野正坐起來惴惴地等著，他不知道丈夫低沈的聲音會帶給他怎樣的宣判，他胸口悶悶的，不敢喘氣，門外走進來他的繼子。

「智是我的人，有些人還輪不到你做主，」

「父親！可是他都、」

「我說了，智是我的人，不管他做了什麼事情，都是我來處置。」幾十年黑道的經歷讓他丈夫不怒自威，現在更是壓得兒子說不出話。「你想的什麼以為我不知道嗎？你是我唯一的兒子，這些東西以後都是你的，當初我為什麼接他進門，你好好想想吧。」

「父親……」

「但是唯有他大野智，你要是再動一次這種心思，就別再踏進家門。」

繼子低著頭不作聲，丈夫轉過來問他，「你自己清楚該做什麼吧？」

而他又怎能不清楚呢？大野行禮之後起身出了房間。

走廊上有幾個竊竊私語的傭人，他面無表情地走著，夜風撩起褲管，木質地板吱嘎作響，他漫無目的地想著夏天大概快要來了吧。

已經有段時間沒有進過那間屋子了，拉開門時空氣卻沒有塵埃的味道，裡面東西都乾乾淨淨地擺在以前的位置。和服腰帶鬆開，解下來疊好放在角落，大野拉開了牆邊櫃子的抽屜。


	2. Chapter 2

這是他從特殊任務組調入警署之後接到的第一樁疑似故意殺人案件，相葉雅紀那晚正好在值夜班，前輩說他經驗豐富，讓他帶著本部的幾個警員過去看看。

「相葉くん，小心點，這次十有八九是黑道上的事。」前輩看著他把子彈填入配槍，「解決了就好了，別鑽牛角尖。」

站在庭院門前的時候幾乎要天亮了，腳下的石路已經被磨得光亮，曲曲折折的走廊上一具男性屍體橫在一邊，身上有幾處槍傷痕跡，兇手並沒有被人看到，手槍也是消音的，仇家下手的可能性很大。一間間和室排查線索，相葉停在了其中一間門前，已經死去的alpha的信息素還留在這裡，若有若無的呻吟聲從門縫裡傳出來，他皺著眉頭拉開拉門，看到了和室中被手銬束縛、戴著眼罩與耳塞的大野。

相葉後來才知道他的身份，大野一臉蒼白地披著他的大衣，安靜地坐在汽車後排座位上說出了自己的名字。路上正好遇到上班的車潮，兩個人沒說幾句話，相葉再從後視鏡看過去時大野已經垂著頭睡著了。

「那個人出去之後就再也沒有回來，我還以為他是故意的，畢竟以前也不是沒有過……」

「您昨晚一直都在那個房間裡嗎？」

警局的隔間裡，相葉泡的速溶咖啡已經喝完了，紙杯底部積攢了一片沒有融化的咖啡渣，他從記錄本上抬起頭看到大野脖子上的項圈，那讓他想到他的大衣現在包裹的是怎樣一具慣於性愛的身體。

推開那扇禁忌之門之前他甚至做好了隨時拔出手槍的準備，相葉當時並沒有預料自己會看見的會是那樣的場景，或者說他還沒來得及設想，被手銬鎖著的幾乎裸體的大野就出現在了眼前。

相葉不知道自己的眼睛該看向哪裡，當他幫大野打開手銬的時候，甚至還不小心瞥見一隻佈滿凸點的按摩棒在他的臀縫中扭動，但那只是他一個人的窘迫而已，相葉強作鎮定地拿出警察的尊嚴說需要他配合做筆錄。大野看上去只是因為他的警服而感到驚訝，卸去束縛跪坐在地上，一邊聽他講話，一邊抿著嘴唇把按摩棒從小穴深處抽出來。

「您先穿上這個吧。」他低著頭把警服外套脫下來遞給大野，然後開車帶他回到了警局。

「您昨晚一直都在那個房間裡嗎？」

「對。」

「您和被害人……這樣多久了？」相葉實在想不出一個合適的詞來形容這種關係。整棟房子沒有遭到破壞的痕跡，只能是身邊人下手，如果不是仇家的話⋯⋯他不得不懷疑起大野。

「很久了。」大野看著他，線條精緻的眼角不知是不是因為之前的哭泣泛起淡淡的緋紅，就像是櫻花的顏色，相葉想。

他在紙上寫了幾個無用的字，大野現在平靜的神態看了讓他說不出的憐憫，相葉有點氣惱，或者說不甘心，他撓了撓頭，把空了的紙杯扔進腳下垃圾簍裡，大野還在攪拌著他的那杯，拿杯子的右手翹著小指。

「久到他已經把我的身體變得像omega一樣了。」大野問他，「你知道這意味著什麼嗎？」還沒等他開口大野又接著說下去，「除了沒有發情期和不會懷孕，我就是一個可以隨時做好準備伺候他的工具，甚至潤滑液都不用。」

相葉有點走神，他的思緒飄遠了，他一直看著清晨的陽光從他身後的窗口裡灑進來照在大野的身上，顯得他柔軟，又充滿了生機。

相葉喜歡和陽光有關的一切，當然也喜歡坐在陽光裡的大野，但他想不出是哪一種場景更適合他，深夜還是清晨，他不知道，但是大野似乎有些抗拒那刺眼的陽光，像貓一樣，瞇著眼睛，請他把百葉窗放下來。相葉不太情願地照做了，於是兩個人又重新回到了人造的燈光下，冷冰冰的。

等他回來大野才繼續開口。「昨天是因為我做了一些錯事……被發現了。這是他訂下的規矩，我去了那個房間，脫下原本的衣服，戴上這些東西」，大野指了指脖子上的項圈，相葉之前還看到他身上穿著紗質的衣物，但那根本遮不住什麼，反而是在用朦朧的美感去強調那份誘惑。

「他喜歡看我被慾望折磨地忍不住哀求他的樣子，他知道什麼才能滿足我，但是偏偏不給我，乳夾、按摩棒、手銬都要我自己準備好，他只負責在一旁觀看我的醜態，我戴著眼罩和耳塞，那個人有時很久都不會來碰一下我，所以我還以為這次是他太生氣了故意這樣，沒想到……」

「您做了什麼錯事？」

「不是什麼上得了檯面的。」大野停了幾次才把話說完，「我瞞著他，出去和不同的人，性交。」

「您清楚現在您的嫌疑很大嗎？」

「相葉警官，我如果有這種想法為什麼還要等到現在？」

相葉答不上來，他知道現在雖然沒有確鑿的證據，無法確定兇手究竟是誰，但是他卻萌生了一種袒護大野的想法，也許是他圓潤的臉頰與楚楚可憐的眉尾，讓相葉極其主觀地相信這不可能是大野做的。

「相葉くん，那邊問出點東西。」前輩敲敲玻璃門叫他。

「好了，您可以先走了，之後如果有事我們會再聯繫你的。」

「……相葉警官，」大野在他出門前叫住了他，「可以先借我手機打個電話嗎？」

櫻井捏著口袋裡的戒指盒，在電車裡被擠得搖搖晃晃，今天早上這條消息被編輯塞在新聞方案的角落裡，因為不夠有吸引力被早會否決，他一個上午都因為竊喜而沒辦法好好工作，櫻井覺得自己壞極了，他的教養不允許他用這樣的態度面對死亡，但是比起終於能夠擁有大野的喜悅，一切循規蹈矩的刻板全被拋在了一邊，他甚至一點都不覺得奇怪，每次和大野有關的事情都會讓他變成這樣，一個陌生的自己。

他握著電車的吊環思考應該怎麼和大野提起這件事時，電話響了起來，櫻井不認識這個號碼，接起來之後才發現是大野說要去他家裡。

他惴惴不安地回到家，甚至有點後悔買了對戒，但是和大野約會的欣喜很快佔了上風，他早就已經變成大野的囚犯了，從一開始就已經全盤皆輸，病態的、畸形的感情早已愈發失控，大野可能並沒有多麼喜歡他，但是他卻沒有辦法不去想著大野。

他站在一片迷霧之中固執地相信大野就是他另一半人生的模樣。

「翔くん。」他等待的人遲到了很久，一進門就坐在沙發上，大野的聲音聽上去疲倦而沙啞，身上穿著不知道誰的大衣，「我有話要跟你說。」

櫻井那時正坐在陽台上，家裡一盞燈都沒開，大野身上清清楚楚帶著陌生alpha的信息素味道。

「那個人昨晚被殺了。」

「和我結婚吧。」櫻井在意識到之前就已經脫口而出，「我愛你。」

「什麼？」

大野一副不敢置信的樣子走過來睜大了眼睛看他，櫻井把戒指遞過去，那枚帶著他體溫的戒指被大野捏在食指和拇指之間看了又看，春的月光很亮，迎面灑在他臉上，給他的輪廓鍍了一圈銀白的輝煌。

「翔くん……」大野笑著對他說，「我不需要這種東西。」

櫻井緊緊地盯著大野的手指，可是大野就是沒有把那枚戒指戴上，他對他笑了，那是一種奇異的表情，支離破碎前一秒的美，櫻井後來回憶的時候才發現他無法解讀這個苦澀微笑的含義是什麼。

他的戒指、他的愛，被大野的一句話幻化成了泡影，「那你需要我嗎？」

「翔くん，你過來。」

他愛的人熱情地吻他，用著剛剛吐露冰冷話語的唇，像之前的每一次一樣都讓櫻井無法拒絕，他絕望地擁抱著大野，把他壓到在沙發上，將他身上那件帶著別人氣味的大衣解開來，急切地想要觸摸他的皮膚。

「告訴我，到底發生什麼了？」

耳邊的喘息聲讓櫻井的理智漸漸分崩離析，大野裡面只穿著極其露骨的內衣和皮膚上的紅色勒痕，他不知道昨晚究竟在他愛的人身上發生了什麼，大野看起來憔悴又疲憊，但是依舊是那麼美，他的身體與他的面孔，還有櫻井彷彿永遠也猜不透的那顆心。

「那個人死了。」大野脫著他的衣服，心不在焉地拋下一個答案，「這就夠了。」

他懷孕了。

試紙與醫院的檢測都給了他同一個答案。

大野把外套裹緊，故意裝作沒有看到醫生擔憂的眼神，在醫院花園裡找到一張避陰處的長椅。他坐在那兒，一直到傍晚的餘暉剩下最後一瞥，遠處天際燒成絳紫色，連雲也變成了爐中的煙。

他根本沒有去想避孕的事情，畢竟和丈夫的這些年從來沒有發生過意外。「Beta就是方便啊，不管怎麼操都不會懷孕。」丈夫總是這樣誇獎他，而他也因為beta的身體嚐到了甜頭，不用承擔後果地紓解情慾，即使是被男人用下流的詞彙來形容，他也覺得無所謂，只要能讓他爽到忘記現實中的一切，他可以在骯髒的街角向陌生人打開雙腿，可以用緊緻的小穴吞吃為他勃起的陰莖，他淫蕩的身體流著不應該在beta腿間湧出的蜜汁，他因為不會受孕而大膽地施展一切會讓人為之瘋狂的魅力。

但是現在他真的懷孕了。

醫生告訴他已經有四個月，四個月前，正好是他瀕臨高潮時要求櫻井把精液射進他因為退化而格外緊緻窄小的生殖腔的那個晚上。

他到了現在都不願承認，櫻井對於他來說，已經是離不開的了，他日夜想著他的體溫、他的懷抱，他只能聞到櫻井的氣味，藤蔓一般縈繞在身邊時是那麼令人心安，而櫻井也曾無數次趴在他肩上嗅聞他的髮尾。

「您真好聞，」大野還記得櫻井一開始會這樣誇獎他，誇獎他這樣一個沒有信息素氣味的beta，「讓人不想放開。」

貼在他臉頰旁的呼吸都變得滾燙，好像從櫻井口中說出來這四個字是一把柴火，把大野的臉也燙得發紅。

可是他根本就沒有想到自己這輩子還會面對懷孕的問題，他身上本來就瘦，平時也不乏鍛鍊，要出門和櫻井約會的那個下午，他找了一身不惹眼的灰底鲛小紋穿上，落地鏡裡被和服腰帶裹得緊緊的小腹讓他突然驚出一身冷汗，大野這才夢醒一樣想起這段時間身體發生的變化，就連丈夫都注意到了他的挑嘴，可他卻當局者迷一點都沒有多想。

「你們先出去吧。」大野揮揮手遷走兩個幫他整理衣服的傭人，坐在梳妝台前面吞下一整杯水還是覺得口乾，現在這個孩子來的並不是個好時候。

他為了父親的酒店忍了許多年，時間消磨掉人的稜角，他完全可以繼續他原本的生活，只要趁丈夫留宿別地的時候偷偷去打掉這個孩子，撒個嬌就能去河口湖休養一段時間，回來之後他依舊是那個恃寵而驕的夫人。

但是他不想。

那個下午突然出現在實家的繼子將他壓在玄關潮濕的牆壁上，眼裡毫不掩飾地流出想要佔有他的慾望，這樣的人，大野見過太多次了，就像他的丈夫，明知道他是beta，卻還是在性交時把陰莖頂在他的生殖腔口，執著地想要撬開他的身體把精液留下。

這是alpha渴望自己基因延續的性慾與本能，是他們全副武裝之下暴露出來的咽喉，他們的阿喀琉斯之踵。

「你父親說想讓我給他生個孩子。」

大野趴在繼子耳邊，放鬆身體靠過去，指尖故意在他後頸的腺體周圍一圈圈輕繞。

「不來摸摸你弟弟嗎？」

開往櫻井住處的計程車裡面充滿了空氣清新劑的檸檬味道，車窗外的東京華燈初上，隱匿著所有人燈紅酒綠的秘密。警方還沒有確定兇手，而他必須消失一段時間，與丈夫這些年的牽扯讓大野注定永遠不能是光那邊的人。

光，這個字眼讓他想起那個叫相葉的年輕警官，他在看著他的時候竟覺得瞳仁裡面自己的影子都帶上了相葉的那種氣質，相葉是屬於夏天的孩子，曾經的他也是。

司機從後視鏡裡看過來許多次，大野靠在車窗上，懶得去理會，他只是想在走之前再去見櫻井一面，跟他道別。他在電梯間裡看著顯示屏上的數字跳動，想好了解釋的理由，卻沒想到櫻井讓他再也說不出那句再見來了。

櫻井手中的那枚戒指讓他措手不及。

愛這個字眼怎能是他可以輕易承受的？大野看了很久，那枚銀白色的戒指誘惑著他，讓他想要就這樣把它戴在自己的無名指上，然後和櫻井過一輩子。

他喜歡櫻井已經遠勝於其他所有人，不然為什麼會只和他保持長期的關係？激情與甜蜜他們並不缺，每次見面甚至說不了幾句話櫻井就已經把他的衣服脫得精光，或是他坐在櫻井腿上兩個人吻得難捨難分。只是櫻井也是一個alpha，這副精緻的皮囊之下對伴侶天生的佔有慾望讓大野不得不後退幾步，上一個囚籠耗掉了他幾年的光陰，而現在為什麼又要把自己的人生用一枚戒指鎖起來呢？

「翔くん。」

大野把戒指放在桌角，解開了領口的鈕扣，他只能盡力露出一個如常的笑，眼角眉梢甚至比平常更加嫵媚。

「我不需要這種東西。」

他仰躺在沙發上打開了雙腿，還沒等櫻井觸碰到他，透明滑膩的體液再一次從小穴汩汩流出來，他渴望櫻井，渴望他填滿自己前一個晚上被按摩棒勾起性慾卻得不到滿足的身體。

與櫻井接吻的時候，那熟悉的感覺讓他因為安心而睏倦卻又因為火熱而飢渴萬分，大野胡亂解開櫻井襯衫上的一排扣子，伸手觸摸他的胸膛，抬頭獻上無數個親吻，他甚至不需要睜開眼睛就能找到那雙溫暖的唇瓣，他知道櫻井一直在注視著他。

「翔くん、翔くん⋯⋯」

他喚著他的名字，緊緊抱著他的肩膀，等候alpha因為他的手淫而勃起的陰莖漸漸填滿急需撫慰的小穴，一寸一寸，他身體內部緊緻柔軟的穴肉被撐開，櫻井終於頂到了他最深的地方，陰莖粗大的根部撐開了穴口每一處皺摺，然後開始緩慢地退出，接著一次又一次沈重而堅定地頂入。櫻井按著他的雙腿，整個人的重量都加在那上面，帶著一種因為無法實現願望而心生埋怨的孩子氣，每一次進入都把他操得分泌出更多蜜一般的淫液，前面和後面。

「翔くん⋯⋯嗯，操快點，還不夠⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」

「我要進去了。」

大野把眼睛虛虛睜開，櫻井還在皺著眉頭，他也不回應他，退出之後沒有再頂入原來的深度，宣告一樣地抵在那個可以讓他因為強烈快感而渾身顫抖的地方，說他要進去了，他的beta的生殖腔。

「不，不可以！」

櫻井從他胸前抬起頭來，那裡已經被印上了一片緋紅的痕跡，「為什麼不可以？」

他在問他的時候唇間還銜著他的乳頭，一張口就洋溢出熾熱的呼吸，大野一瞬間滲出更多汗水，不是因為性交的激烈，而是因為緊張，他一點都不想讓別人發現這個秘密，更何況這個孩子還是櫻井的。他不受控制地猛然收縮了一下，更明顯地感受到了生殖腔口附近陰莖的形狀，櫻井從未提過這種要求，而他也只要求櫻井進去過一次，而這次即使是他同意，他的身體也不會允許任何外來的異物進入這個正在孕育生命的地方。

「不可以、啊啊！不要！」

大野掙扎著拒絕，櫻井反而握緊了他的大腿，把他拉得更近，生殖腔入口周圍敏感的神經不斷被狠狠抵著研磨，不知是誰一揮手碰掉了桌角的盒子，兩枚閃著銀光的戒指落在地上滾了幾滾，卻沒有人在意，他淹沒在致命的快感裡繃緊了身體尖叫著達到高潮。

他要的只是這樣而已，但是櫻井卻想給他更多，他軟下來的雙腿門戶大開，渾身是汗，只能任由櫻井握著腰狠狠操進來，alpha在生殖腔附近瘋狂的侵略讓他招架不住，大野覺得自己已經被櫻井信息素的味道淹沒了，每一秒都像是要因為快感的煎熬被操得昏過去，他在搖晃中越過櫻井的肩膀盯著天花板上的一個污點，被進入時條件反射一樣地縮緊小穴，不知羞恥地呻吟出聲，又在轉回視線時看到那滴從櫻井眼角滑落的淚。

這太狡猾了，大野想，該委屈的人明明不應該是櫻井。


	3. Chapter 3

東京的冬天濕漉漉的，柏油地面總是深黑的顏色，彷彿一腳踩下去就能滲出水似的，櫻井坐在巴士裡，看著週一早上行色匆匆、左手提著公文包右手端著咖啡杯的上班族們，天上飄了一點零星的雪，不大，下下來就立刻讓行人呼吸時口中的白氣融化了。

去往富士下吉田取材的路上要花上幾個小時，時間還很早，車上的人幾乎都在靜悄悄地補眠，櫻井膝上放著之前對這個專題的調查總結，內容他已經看過幾遍了，現在是山梨縣的大雪在讓他擔心。幾天前的暴雪預警被晨間新聞裡面長相甜美的omega主播說出來似乎讓嚴重程度降了維度，製作組依舊按照原計劃安排了他出差一週，櫻井又看了看手機上的實時天氣，正好收到相葉雅紀發來的訊息。

「今天是法院開庭審理的日子，翔ちゃん，你真的不能來嗎？」

「抱歉，我現在正在去下吉田的路上，電視台的節目取材。」

「沒事，那我就一個人去了，等庭審結束再聯繫你。」

兩年多的時間裡，黑道上不知道多少雙眼睛盯著他們的一舉一動，相葉在明處頂著上層的壓力，極盡職責追蹤疑犯，而他在暗處動用記者的身份私下收集線索，如今這樁本和他們沒有關係的殺人案兩年後終於被送上法庭，聽說負責公訴案的法官與檢察官都極富正義感，但是被告律師也不是省油的燈，喪盡人倫的弒父兇手尚未定罪，櫻井始終不能放心，而今天這件事即將劃上句號。

他的視線從窗外移回膝上的筆記，可是並不能讓已經飄遠的思緒重新回到工作上。結案之後，他和大野最後的一點關聯也斷了，櫻井悲觀地想。

從那天開始，他就沒有再見過大野一面，但是他沒有一天不會想起他，清晨留下的乾脆的吻，與黃昏沙發後愈發濃重的香氣，大野是他戒不掉的毒癮，即使是時過境遷也免不了胸中那份悸動。

他現在在哪裡，又在做什麼呢？櫻井時常會想，卻又從未得知過答案。他不是不能去追蹤大野的下落，只是不願這樣去做而已，既然大野不想見到他，強求也是沒有意義的。櫻井仍舊記得自己說出愛的那個傍晚大野眼中的驚慌失措，他沒有準備好接受他，或者是他從來沒有想過接受他的求愛，他原本自信地認為他對於大野是特殊的存在，但是那時緊閉的生殖腔口又讓他萬分失望，他雙手獻上婚姻的承諾，卻不知道大野究竟是如何看待他，他的愛人神秘又沈默，從不願掀開簾幕的一角讓人看到最真實的模樣，兩個人的關係就這樣被他的莽撞畫上永遠的句號，大野消失了，只留下櫻井在原地永遠地責備自己。

「您好，請問您認識大野さん嗎？」

他在絕望的幾天之後，撥通了手機裡面那個陌生的號碼，沒有得到大野的信息，卻意外與負責案件的警官相葉雅紀變得熟識起來。他們第一次在咖啡廳裡相約見面時，相葉不加防備地把事情一股腦地告訴櫻井，大野的消失讓有些警員開始懷疑起他的證詞與不在場證明。

「這也不是說不過去，畢竟大野さん煎熬了那麼多年，想要立刻抽身而退也是正常的」，相葉說，他看上去很傷腦筋地戳著盤中的巧克力布朗尼，「我相信他說的話，可是警署不想和黑道扯上太多關係，想要趕快把這樁案子乾脆利落地了結。」

「他們難道想把⋯⋯」

「對啊，大野さん背後沒人保護，我又不可能拖得太久，現在的情況對他很不利。」相葉放下叉子，認真地看著櫻井，「我為什麼會從特殊任務組調到下面就是因為不願背叛真相，這次的我同樣不願，櫻井さん，你是他消失之前見的最後一個人，你們的關係應該不一般吧。」

櫻井苦笑著把用銀鍊穿起來的兩枚戒指從領口掏出來給相葉看，「我是想保護他的，可是他還是走了。」他看著相葉手中的叉子愣在空中接著說下去，「畢竟大野さん都已經說的很明白了，我也許應該忘了他，但是這太難了，我現在還做不到。」

「我只知道他在做完筆錄之後第一個就想著給您打電話，櫻井さん。」相葉那雙漆黑的眼眸看著他，「大野さん現在的處境很危險。」

那兩年裡，櫻井一直是在提心吊膽之中度過的，在暗夜裡與不明底細的線人周旋，一步步觸碰到被掩蓋的秘密，而現在證據確鑿，塵埃落定，他和大野的故事也就要畫上句號了。

幾小時之後車停在了下吉田的一家旅館，古樸的小城似乎還停留在多年前的模樣，這裡不像熙熙攘攘的東京，街道極窄，聲音也輕，往街的盡頭望去就是富士山，被霧靄賦予了一種憂愁的淡藍色調。櫻井在下午結束工作的時候才看到相葉的消息，檢方勝訴，被告對量刑不滿，可能還會上訴，不過減刑可能性不大。

結束了，櫻井把手機放進衣袋，已經結束了。

雪，從入夜之後開始下，清早起來已經在窗台外積了厚厚一層，雲壓得天色一直暗沉沉的，到了中午不僅沒有停，風卻更大了，捲著雪花吹進屋門。櫻井取材的工作基本完成了，但是這種風雪是不敢把車開回東京的，他只能繼續在旅館住著。

傍晚的雪稍微小了點，街上的店沒開幾家，他踏著一半是融水一半是寒冰的小路出門買了點食物回來，回來的路上依舊空蕩蕩的，只有遠處的街對面一個牽著孩子的omega在小步走著。那人穿著和服，時不時低頭和小孩說幾句話，只能看出雨傘底下的纖細身段。

大概要在這裡再住上幾天了，櫻井拎著手中的袋子，雪又下大了，他想快點走又怕滑倒，正這麼想著就看見對面那個兩三歲的小孩子沒站穩摔在雪裡，他猶豫著走過去幫忙把小孩抱起來，「太太，要我幫忙把您送回、」櫻井突然意識到四周瀰漫開來的那陣熟悉味道，他急著去看被雨傘下面被陰影擋了大半的面孔，一低頭那雙精緻深邃的眸子正巧撞進他心裡，他一直無法忘懷的人兒竟在這個時候再一次出現在了他的眼前，「……大野さん？」

那孩子乖巧地靠在大野肩上睡著了，柔軟的臉頰和大野如出一轍，櫻井拎著幾個裝著日用品和食物的袋子，又將雨傘往大野那邊斜了斜，雪又下大了，洋洋灑灑的一路，兩個人沈默著並肩走著，過了幾個街區以後大野指指不遠處的一棟房子說他們到家了。

「那我就回去了？」櫻井把手中的東西放在玄關，雨傘插在門口的水桶裡。

「……櫻井さん，外面雪又要下大了，還是進來等等吧。」

雪果然如同大野說得那樣，再次洋洋灑灑飛了滿天，一直下到夜裡也沒停，櫻井留下來吃完晚飯也沒看到他猜想中的大野的丈夫，「我還是走吧，再留下就不好了。」

「你現在要回去？」

孩子被安頓在臥室的小床上睡著了，大野正從壁櫥裡找著些什麼，留給他一片白皙的後頸，櫻井想，他好像變了，又好像沒變，比起幾年前更加嫵媚的眼角眉梢與初為人母的溫柔神態讓櫻井無盡地墜入這場甜蜜陷阱。他想他，瘋狂地想他，好像這些年壓抑的、無人訴說的情緒在當下全部湧上心頭，櫻井竭力壓抑著渴望衝過去緊緊抱住大野的衝動，那個人從見面那刻起就在時時誘惑著他，折磨著他，一舉一動都只能讓櫻井陷得更深，兩年的時間，他以為自己的感情已經變淡，但現在事實告訴他並沒有，一定是感性完全駕馭了他，才讓他變得不管不顧。

「不住下嗎？我都已經找到枕頭了。」大野被他壓在身下，艱難地回頭看過來，手裡還抱著一隻蕎麥枕頭。

他們開始接吻，舌尖纏繞在一起，津津水聲訴說著空氣中熾熱的情緒，那陣只屬於大野的氣息讓櫻井連呼吸都變得粗重起來，他見過無數美麗的omega，舉止動人，味道甘美，可是他們沒有一個人能像他懷中的大野讓他這般著迷。

「唔、等等」，櫻井正要摸下去觸碰更多時卻被大野輕輕推開，「讓我起來。」

他從未曾期盼能和櫻井這樣相遇，心裡即使有這種念頭，大野也會讓理智把那些通通打消，他當初離開東京來到這裡隱居，並不是想要再次成為別人的附庸品，一個沒有靈魂的裝飾他做夠了，佔有了他多年的那個人已經死了，他要和以前的一切都乾乾淨淨地斷掉，他要找回自己本應擁有的樣子。

可是大野並沒能狠下心來，他躺在醫院病床上看著胎心跳動的影像，黑白螢幕上是他正在孕育著的生命。

「beta懷孕不容易，如果不要這個孩子你這輩子可能都不會再有了。」

下吉田的街道窄而狹長，昭和時代的舊書店從沒變過，只有擺在外面的報紙雜誌是每天新印好送來的，他的身子一天天變得愈發笨重，原先那些腰帶繫得緊緊的和服沒法再穿，大野走在路上，身後總會有鄰居小聲議論著什麼。

但他才不管，那時的大野無比自由，他知道他的人生屬於自己的。

孩子出生時在醫院的資料只有母親的名字，大野智，大野看著身邊安睡的新生兒，那種感覺陌生卻又令人雀躍，他累得抬不起手，卻又一直想起櫻井，孩子出生時如果櫻井在他身邊的話會是怎樣的反應呢？大野想，不過這個問題永遠也不會有答案了，他轉頭輕輕吻了吻孩子的臉頰，眼角的一滴淚在棉布床單上消失不見了。

兩年時間，大野過得並不輕鬆，現在的生活是他自己選擇的，他從未後悔過，但是那樁案子尚未了結，自己被牽連沒關係，可他現在是一名母親，要是沒了他孩子怎麼辦？直到幾天前新聞的角落裡刊登出了審判結果才終於讓他放下一顆心，大野篤定地相信這個漫長的冬天很快就會過去了，他想像著之後的生活會是什麼樣子，也許會回老家繼續經營父親的旅店，也許會換個地方重新開始，大野想像了無數中可能性，可是那些可能都在今天與櫻井重逢時碎成了粉末，他抱著孩子，在櫻井撐著的傘下，看起來像是被丈夫疼愛的妻子一樣，他想，如果當初答應了他的求婚，也許他們現在每天都會是這樣並肩而行的樣子吧。

不可否認他一直沒有忘記櫻井，但是他逼著自己遺忘，不只是他不想被婚姻束縛，更因為櫻井值得更好的，一個可以與alpha綁定的omega，沒有秘密，沒有隱藏的一段關係。

可是櫻井似乎並不這麼認為，「不，我不。」

櫻井沒有動，他執拗地看著他的眼睛，握著他的手腕不讓他起來，「終於又見到您了。」

他們兩年未見，可是大野的身體彷彿早已將櫻井的味道牢牢記住，即使alpha周圍的信息素並不濃烈，他也已經被撩撥到雙膝發軟，被吸引的本能讓他並不能全力將櫻井推開，反而開始在他的腦海裡叫囂著渴求alpha的慾望。

他真的想要櫻井，想要他熱情的吻與擁抱來慰藉他空虛的身體與感情。

「我想要您。」櫻井舔吻著他的耳垂，低沈的聲音迴響在他最敏感的耳際。

「是嗎。」大野幾乎已經沒有心思回應，他側著頭露出脆弱的脖頸，由著櫻井吮吸落下一個個吻痕，原本在側腰撫摸的手被他帶進胸前，從和服的縫隙中伸進去感受心臟的跳動，「快、快」，他只能聽見自己的喘息聲，挺腰無法控制地貼上櫻井的身體，下面內褲幾乎被小穴自動分泌出來的液體打溼了，他現在只想讓兩人合而為一，「給我。」

失去克制的alpha動作猛烈迅速，大野被那根高高勃起的陰莖頂得說不出話，只能捉著櫻井的襯衫當作救命稻草，他的世界好像只剩下了兩個人，櫻井緊緊擁抱著他，進入地一次比一次更深，「我好想您，真的好想您。」他半閉著眼睛感受到自己溫熱的體液順著兩人的交合處流到臀尖，一直到櫻井突然抵到了異常敏感的生殖腔入口，他終於克制不住滅頂的快感叫出聲來，用力捏緊的雙手把櫻井領口的幾顆鈕扣扯落了。

客廳的榻榻米上，高潮過後大野呆呆地盯著從櫻井脖頸上垂下來的那條銀色項鍊，因為性事失去理智的大腦才反應過來這就是櫻井當初給兩人準備的一對婚戒，已經兩年了，七百多個日子，他竟然還把它們戴在身上嗎⋯⋯眼前升起一層迷濛的霧氣，大野不禁去想櫻井會是怎樣度過的這段光陰，他鼻子酸酸的，又強忍著淚水不想在櫻井面前真的哭出來。

翔くん⋯⋯他在心裡叫著櫻井的名字，愛上這樣的我真的好嗎？

正在他不知如何面對來自櫻井這般沈重的感情而感到手足無措的時候，隔壁臥室傳來孩子的哭聲，大野慌張地推推櫻井讓他退出去，把半褪的和服從肩膀上拉起來逃似的出了房間。

小孩的哭聲讓櫻井徹底清醒過來，他看著原本剛剛高潮過後渾身癱軟的大野推開他走出房間，照顧夜啼的孩子是母親的本能，而他身為一個外人本是不應該出現在這個家裡面的。他已經不知道自己繼續留下來的意義了，大野作為一個並不擅長生育的beta，和他並不知曉的愛人孕育了這個孩子，櫻井覺得剛剛的自己簡直就是瘋了一樣，他和大野這樣究竟算是什麼？

恐怕是沒有機會說再見了，櫻井望著臥室中大野的背影，夜燈昏暗的橙黃色光線讓他看上去無比溫柔，母親將正在哭泣的孩子憐愛地抱在懷裡輕輕搖著，口中哼起搖籃曲的小調，「睡吧，睡吧⋯⋯」

櫻井沒有聽完，夜風從門縫中吹進來，他轉頭走向這場飄搖的大雪之中，胸前那兩枚戒指硌得人生疼，他站在清冷的風裡，看著天上雪花一片一片飄下來，他想他大概不會再愛上別人了。

「翔くん！」

櫻井回頭，驚訝地看到大野追在他身後跑出來，連外套都沒穿，木屐噠噠地磕在地面上，「翔くん！」

他撞進他的懷裡，「不要走。」

「大野さん」，櫻井狠著心說，「您不要再這樣了，您需要的不是我，我真的不想再重新陷進去了。」

「翔くん⋯⋯」

「你消失之後，每一天都我是懷著怎樣的心情度過的？如果沒辦法相愛的話，就求你讓我離開吧。」他輕輕撥開大野環在自己腰上的手，因為咸澀的淚水幾乎要奪眶而出，櫻井不想走得狼狽，他最後看了一眼不知所措的大野，想要把那張精緻的面孔永遠印在心裡。

風吹在臉側，眼淚和飛雪讓櫻井看不清前面的路，到了應該放手時候，可是他沒想到只是說出那幾句話會讓他抽絲剝繭一般心痛，他失去了大野，就像是青鳥的一雙羽翼從此殘缺一半，寶藍色的羽毛化成滴滴淚水灰飛煙滅。

「翔くん」，他聽到大野抽泣著說，「你要是走了，寶寶就沒有爸爸了。」

櫻井呆呆愣住，回頭看到大野悲傷又令人萬般憐惜的神情，「你以為只有你會難過嗎？」

「大野さん⋯⋯」他不敢相信自己的耳朵，一步步走向大野。

「叫我的名字。」

「智くん？」這次換做他把大野擁在懷裡，輕拍著他的後背，「別哭了。」

「反正就只有翔くん委屈⋯⋯」，大野不但沒有停止哭泣，反而在他懷中顫抖地更加厲害，「那孩子是兩年前在旅店那次懷上的，我捨不得翔くん的孩子，更捨不得翔くん，可是，翔くん真的不應該愛我，我、」

櫻井用指尖揩掉他臉上的冰冷淚痕，大野的嘴唇上還帶著咸澀的味道，他閉著眼睛加深了兩個人之間的吻，周圍的寒冷與黑暗與他無關，他不在乎大野是他永遠無法標記的beta，也不想探尋大野究竟向他隱藏了什麼樣的秘密，以前的事情都已經過去了，他想要的只是找回生命的另一半空缺。

「可是我已經愛上你了。」深夜的下吉田，櫻井把懷中的愛人抱得更緊。

THE END


End file.
